Ni contigoni sin ti Songfic
by KagBells
Summary: Un pequeño momento de reflexión de Kagome cuando InuYasha se va en busca de Kikyou y ella decide irse a su época... con la canción de Pepe Aguilar del mismo nombre... ehhh es mi primera historia, no sean duros conmigo . .


_INUYASHA Y COMPAÑIA NO ME PERTENECEN, PARA MI DESGRACIA (Y CREO QUE PARA EL DE MUCH S, ADEMAS SI FUERAN MIOS, KIKYOU HUBIERA MUERTO, OTRA VEZ, DESDE EL PRIMER CAP DE SU RESUCITACION), LE PERTENECEN A LA GRAN SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (COMO LA AMO!) Y LA CANCION EN LA QUE ESTA BASADA ES DEL INTERPRETE PEPE AGUILAR, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA LAS EXTRAÑAS HISTORIAS QUE MI IMAGINACION MAQUILA, UUUHHH POR CIERTO ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICO ._.u , POR FAVOR NO SEAN CRUELES CONMIGO, AUNQUE SI CREEN QUE ME MEREZCO JITOMATAZOS CON GUSTO LOS ACEPTARE X)_

_BUENO, YA, QUE SINO HARE UN TESTAMENTO AQUI SI QUE, SIN MAS LES DEJO LA HISTORIA DE ESTA, SU HUMILDE SERVILLETA xD_

_Ni contigo…ni sin ti_

Lo había hecho de nuevo, se había marchado en busca de Kikyou…

Estábamos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede cuando sus serpientes cazadoras habían aparecido para guiarlo hasta ella, y como siempre el no se había negado…se había ido, pero yo también me fui de ahí, vine a mi época y heme aquí, en mi habitación…sola, mamá, Sota y el abuelo habían tenido que salir fuera de la ciudad por una emergencia, eso decía la nota que mi madre había dejado pegada en la puerta de mi habitación.

Ya había pasado un tiempo bastante considerable desde que empezamos el viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla Shikon, tanto que ahora solo nos quedaba un fragmento por encontrar, obviando el hecho de que Kohaku tenía uno y los dos restantes de Kouga.

Ya me había duchado, con el fin de relajar mi cuerpo en todos los sentidos y también mi alma por medio del llanto que había soltado en la soledad del baño…patético, lo sé… no es que tuviera alguna aversión a demostrar lo que sentía, pero siendo sincera, llegué a creer que después de tanto tiempo ya me habría acostumbrado a todo esto y, que cuando la situación se volviera a dar ya no dolería tanto como antes, como cuando descubrí lo que sentía por el, cuando descubrí que lo amaba…si…no fue como yo esperaba.

Pero vamos, ¿quien me había obligado a enamorarme de él?, obviamente nadie, simplemente con el pasar del tiempo fui conociéndolo mejor, aprendiendo cada rasgo de su rostro, el significado de cada gesto, fui descubriendo al verdadero InuYasha, enamorándome de él cada día más… amándolo un poco más… y es que, a pesar de que tan solo tengo 15 años, había logrado comprender muchas cosas, una de ellas es que, entre el y Kikyou, existía un lazo que, yo sabia, era imposible de romper, un pasado imposible de borrar y un presente imposible de detener… pero también sabia que mi llegada a la época feudal no había sido una simple coincidencia, vamos que, no es como si a alguien allá arriba se le hubiera antojado mandarme así, por puro gusto.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación, recordé el motivo por el cual, literalmente había huido, y es que, aunque yo le hubiera dicho a InuYasha que entendía lo que sucedía entre el y Kikyou no significaba que no me doliera, y hoy, a diferencia de tantas otras veces, decidí emprender una huida como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Justo en el momento en el que me senté en mi cama, las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos de nuevo, y no pude evitar sentirme inmensamente sola y triste, y las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos…

Sin poder evitarlo, recordé todas las noches que el protagonista de mis sueños era él, pues era precisamente ahí, en mis sueños, donde el correspondía a mis sentimientos, solo ahí podía sentirlo mío, en ese momento mis mejillas se encontraban bañadas del líquido salado de mis ojos, y me avergoncé de lo tentadora que resultaba la idea de poder dormir al igual que la bella durmiente si así podía sentirlo junto a mi siempre.

Levante la mirada al cielo, era oscuro, solo la luna brillaba en medio de tanta oscuridad, de nuevo la noche era la muda testigo de mi sufrimiento, era la única con la que podía compartir mi tristeza. Así había sido desde él instante que descubrí lo que sentía por él, y tenia el presentimiento que así sería durante algún tiempo más, un periodo bastante largo en realidad.

Entonces otro recuerdo invadió mi mente; aquel instante junto al pozo, en el que yo decidí seguir a su lado a sabiendas que el ya había elegido a Kikyou, ese instante en el que prácticamente le había declarado mi amor, le había llamado "amado InuYasha" aun después de este tiempo, no sabia si el había captado mi mensaje, ya que no dijo nada en ese momento, y mucho menos lo ha mencionado después de ese suceso. Así que me hecho a la idea de que realmente no entendió lo que le quería decir, conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabia que era así. Puede que a lo mejor pensara que a lo mejor estaba confundiendo mis sentimientos, pero yo sabia perfectamente lo que sentía, a pesar de ser solo una adolescente, sabia que lo que sentía por él nunca lo sentiría por nadie mas, la intensidad de mis sentimientos hacia él me abrumaba.

También estaba segura de que, no importaba como acabará nuestra aventura en busca de los fragmentos, siempre le iba a querer, bien podrían darse dos situaciones (las cuales, por lo que yo misma entendía, una era menos probable que la otra): podría suceder que al finalizar todo, después de tanto tiempo convivido, el llegara a quererme, o podría pasar que al final de todo las cosas siguieran como están, y el cumpliera su promesa de acompañar a Kikyou al otro mundo, esta opción era la que mas me dolía, no solo por el hecho de que constataría lo que ya se, que la ama, sino por el hecho de que el tendría que morir. Yo podría vivir en un mundo en el que el no me correspondiera, pero que conservara su vida, pero el simple hecho de estar en un mundo donde el ya no exista… la sola idea se me hacia insoportable…

Recordé también que le había dicho: "_yo nunca podre hacer lo que Kikyou hizo, amo mi vida" _y sin embargo, lo había hecho sin pensar, en aquel instante en el que Kaguya lo tenia inmovilizado contra el árbol, cuando yo había disparado una flecha y ella la había regresado con ayuda de su espejo, pero no la dirigió a mi, no, la lanzo en dirección de InuYasha, en ese momento pude sentir como se me congelo la sangre, como mi propio corazón se paraba y me mente se quedaba en blanco, y cuando salí del shock, mi reacción fue interponerme en el camino de esa flecha, en ese momento no paso por mi cabeza el hecho de que podía morir, en ese momento no recordé que era una simple humana, en ese momento lo único que quería era que el estuviera a salvo.

En realidad todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño me aterraba, sabia que el había sufrido mucho, así que si podía evitarle mas dolor, lo haría, alejaría todo aquello que le dañara, incluso si fuera yo la que representara una amenaza para el regresaría a mi época para siempre, todo por no hacerle daño, esto ya había sucedido una vez, cuando nos enfrentamos a Menoumaru y el resultado había sido el poder comunicarnos a través del árbol sagrado, ese era un momento que estaría grabado a fuego en mi memoria por siempre. También para evitar dañarlo, trataba de no llorar cuando el se iba con ella, porque yo sabia que le dañaba saber que yo lloraba, mas si el causante era él, pero hoy, simplemente no pude resistir más, todo se había acumulado en mi interior y había explotado. Así que para evitar dejar evidencias saladas de lo ocurrido, decidí refugiarme en mi época, por esa misma razón, no le había vuelto a mencionar lo que sentía por el, porque, el sufriría sabiendo lo mucho que me dolía cada vez que se iba, se sentiría dividido entra la idea de ir a buscar a Kikyou o quedarse para evitar hacerme daño, pero si podía evitarlo lo haría… aunque para eso la única que sufriera fuera yo… lo haría…

Había momentos en los que pensaba que lo que siento esta mal, se que el amor puede doler, pero también sentía que me destruía, cada vez que se iba es como si una pequeña parte de mi muriera, como si un vacio se instalar en mi corazón, porque lo amaba, a pesar de saber que el estaba enamorado de Kikyou, que las probabilidades de que me correspondiera eran ínfimas… le amaba…

Y a pesar de todo sabia que no importaba cuantas veces mi situación actual se repitiera, si el era feliz estando con ella, lo aceptaría, lo que único que deseaba es el fuera muy feliz, aun si tenia que callar lo que siento por el, aun si eso significaba que su felicidad no estuviera a mi lado, yo seria feliz mientras el lo fuera.

Pero eso no significaba que no me doliera saber todo esto, mi mundo se volvía gris cada vez que caía en la cruda realidad, esta realidad en la que el sigue enamorado de Kikyou, en el que su alma y corazón le pertenecen a alguien que no era yo. Últimamente me veía rodeada solo de tristeza y dolor porque a pesar de saber todo esto, de ser consciente de la verdad, no podía evitar que el fuera una constante en mi vida, en mi corazón y en mi mente, no podía… y no quería.

Nunca me había considerado una persona mentirosa y mas aun porque odio las mentiras, sin embargo sabia que en este caso era necesario, fingía estar bien, tener una sonrisa en el rostro cuando por dentro me derrumbaba, fingir… me había vuelto una experta en eso. Tampoco me consideraba una cobarde, le había dado a entender lo que sentía por él, pero sabia que lo mejor era mantener lo que siento en un bajo perfil, muchas veces me había armado de valor y me había auto convencido de que no había nada que perder si le decía directamente mis sentimientos, pero sabia que no era así, al ultimo momento me daba cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, simplemente porque le dañaría, yo sabia que el no me correspondía, y él en su afán de evitar causarme dolor, sufriría porque seguramente trataría de no ir a verla a ella. Y no, yo no podía hacerle eso, no podía ser la causa de su infelicidad.

De nuevo regresa a mi mente la idea de que lo que sentía estaba mal, que le amaba más de lo debería ser sano mas aun teniendo en cuenta que el no era mío. Que amar a alguien no debería hacerme sentir como si me mataran lentamente, que he llorado hasta que ha sido imposible que mas lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, pero esa idea inmediatamente es refutada por mis orbes, de los cuales aun salen gotas saladas…

Pero vamos, yo era Kagome Higurashi, con una increíble e inmensa parte masoquista que me impulsaba a seguir a su lado, a guardar la esperanza de que él algún día corresponda a lo que siento, pero también esos sentimientos que tenia por él, ese amor que yo sentía era lo que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, a luchar con mas ahínco, para que cuando todo acabará el pudiera ser feliz con la persona que él desee, sin importar quien fuera esa persona…

Porque al fin y al cabo yo no podía estar con él, ser la persona a la que el quisiera, pero tampoco concebía mi existencia sin él, sin ver su rostro, sus ojos dorados como el sol, sin oír su voz, porque para mí todo de el era vital e importante, desde la cosa mas insignificante como una pelea con Shippo por la comida, hasta las infinidades de veces en las que me había protegido demostrándome que a pesar de todo era importante para el…

Ni contigo… ni sin ti, InuYasha… - esas fueron las últimas palabras que abandonaron mis labios, antes de secar mis mejillas y alejarme de la ventana para irme a dormir, y al evocar su imagen en mi mente una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi boca….

FIN


End file.
